once upon a night
by LastMelodya
Summary: Malam itu, kopi hitamnya tak lagi sepahit biasanya. [ untuk kakasaku fanday ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** drabble, au, miss-typos, plotless, romance implicit, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** happy kakasaku fanday! /tebarbunga

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **once upon a night**_

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terbiasa bangun dengan gelap di sekitar dan resonansi bunyi _air conditioner_ yang mendengung-dengung. Ia akan bangkit dari baringnya dan menelusur seluk sudut di dalam kamar untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda; mungkin mendung alih-alih cerah, hujan alih-alih matahari, atau ramai alih-alih senyap.

Tapi pagi ini masih sama, tak ada mendung dan hujan, tak ada ramai, hanya senyap. Ia tetap bangkit mencari-cari selop kamar dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Hatinya gamang dan ia hampir melupakan handuk yang tergantung di sebelah lemari ketika hampir menutup kamar mandi. Pikirannya kosong, sekosong _emerald_ -nya yang biasa bersinar dalam buncah-buncah spektrum. Di sana, kasualnya terbayang sosok yang tersenyum di balik masker tipis hingga mata menyipit, berbisik padanya tentang hal-hal menyenangkan, tentang hal-hal ringan, tentang, _aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, sial, aku mencintaimu_.

Selesai mandi ia mengecek ponsel, untuk kemudian berpindah pada _e-mail_ , mencari-cari adakah pesan terlewat. Namun nyatanya tidak, tak ada satu pun notifikasi yang belum dibaca hingga membuatnya berdecak dalam hening dan menghela napas-napas sesak. Sakura memilih menuju dapur, melangkah gontai dan memindai kulkas. Mencari-cari, ada bahan apa yang bisa ia olah dan dijadikan sarapan, untuknya, _untuknya sendiri_ , dan menemukan sebutir telur dan sekaleng kornet. Ia harus berbelanja. Mungkin, tak perlu menunggunya pulang.

Pagi itu, Sakura menelan sarapannya sendiri, membuatnya terasa pahit sepahit kopi tanpa gula yang diseduhnya dengan air hangat beberapa waktu tadi.

 _Ia benci kesepian_.

.

* * *

Sakura melewati siang dengan malas dan tanpa gairah. Sisa ramen instan yang dibelinya di swalayan tadi teronggok begitu saja, di atas pantri, tak tersentuh. Di sampingnya masih ada secangkir kopi hitam yang anpa gula, pahit, pahit, masih pahit. Sakura membawa kopinya ke sofa tengah dan mencari-cari remot televisi; menemukannya dan kembali mencari channel yang pas. Tak ada, tak ada. Acara Jumat siang di televisi tak akan pernah ada yang menyenangkan.

Maka, ia memilih untuk mematikannya. Menyandar pada sofa dan memeluk lutut sendiri. Kopinya ia sesap lagi—pahit, dan matanya ia pejamkan.

Mungkin, akan lebih baik ia tidur siang, hilang kesadaran. Ia tak suka terbangun dengan beban-beban seperti ini. Ia tak suka segala sesak yang masih menyambang dan mengendap di rongga dadanya. Sangat tak menyenangkan.

Tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang, bahkan hingga detak jarum jam semakin terdengar nyaring, di antara siang yang terik dan panas di luar sana mulai merangsek masuk menembus sejuk-sejuk mesin pendingin. Ia mendengar suara kendaraan sayup silih-berganti, terkadang kikikan tawa, atau, konversasi yang sangat jauh sekali.

Sakura menutup mata lagi.

 _Ia masih benci kesepian._

.

* * *

Sore datang begitu cepat dan oranye hampir menangkup habis awan-awan biru cerah. Dari sini, Sakura memandang erat dengan secangkir kopi pahit dalam genggaman. Angin sore mulai senang berembus, sesaat menyubtitusi panas yang menguar menyebalkan. Ia tak begitu suka rambutnya dimainkan angin, namun perasaan sejuk ini sedikit mampu melenyapkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Ia tak mendengar koakan burung, atau bunyi riuh anak-anak yang bermain di sore hari. Apartemennya bukanlah yang terisolasi dalam privat, namun tetap saja hal-hal bising itu tak akan pernah mampu ia jangkau.

Sekali lagi, ia sesap kopi hitamnya.

Masih pahit, hanya saja—ia sudah mulai menyukai pahit ini. Pahit yang akan menguap. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi, mungkin beberapa waktu lagi.

Meski begitu,

 _ia masih saja merasa kesepian._

 _._

* * *

Malam adalah yang paling sepi.

Tapi di masa-masa ini, Sakura mulai mengumbar senyum di seputar mulut cangkir. Ia masih menyesap kopi hitamnya—masih, masih pahit, tapi kini rasanya sudah benar-benar berkurang.

Acara televisi tak lagi menyebalkan, ia menemukan satu channel yang menayangkan film kesukaannya. Angin tak lagi bermain-main, mereka menyambang dan membawa serta serpihan sesak di hati Sakura. Membuangnya pergi, jauh-jauh, mungkin baru akan kembali dua-tiga hari, tapi bagi Sakura, ia tidak apa-apa, ia tidak keberatan.

Detak jam di malam hari lebih terdengar merdu, Sakura mulai menyukai ritmenya, yang mengalun membunuh detik perdetik. Selama itu, senyumnya makin melebar, kopinya yang pahit terasa manis, senyap-sepinya mulai disubtitusi segala uar-uar bising—detak-detak dalam dadanya.

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu diketuk, tiga kali, statis semenjak hari pertama _ia_ melakukannya. Sakura hampir melonjak dan meletakkan cangkir terlampau semangat, melompati dua-tiga kotak ubin dan mencapai kenop pintu, menariknya dengan semangat, membukanya terlampau kuat.

Ia disambut rengkuhan hangat, kecup ringan di bibir dan peluk-peluk erat. Kekehan tawa segera menguar, menggantikan senyap-senyap dan detak statis gerak jarum jam. Sakura menghela napas lega dan kembali mencipta kurva, di bibir. Semanis pipinya yang merona merah muda.

" _Tadaima,_ Sakura."

Ketika ia mengecap pada bibirnya, pahit-pahit di atas lidah menguap seluruhnya, menjadikannya semanis gula-gula. Dan Sakura menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

" _Okaeri,_ Kakashi."

Malam itu, kopi hitamnya tak lagi sepahit biasanya.

Dan Sakura tak lagi merasa _kesepian_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
